Cargan ABC's Ones Shots
by CarganFever
Summary: Ones shots about Carlos and Logan's relationship! Not all of them are going to be connected but some well be !
1. Chapter 1

_A/N__: This is my fist time trying to do ABC's short one shots. This one is going to be for Cargan than I am going to do Kenlos and than Kames! The one shots are not going to be connect at all._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own BTR only the plot for this story._

_Accident _

It was a accident that Logan met Carlos for the first time. They were both in the grocery store when Carlos bumped in to Logan with his cart.  
"I am so sorry sir I didn't mean to bump in to your cart. I am kind in a hurry " Carlos said.

Logan looked up to him and saw the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he ever seen in his whole life.

"Its okay it was an accident. What is the hurry? " Logan said.

"Its that I have to pick up my kids from daycare before they leave them out side by themselves" Carlos said.

Logan was kind of disappointed to hear Carlos had kids.

"Oh well maybe if you call you wife she can pick them up for you?" Logan asked

"I am a single parent" Carlos said.

"Oh I am sorry" Logan said.

"Its okay."

"Well I know I just meet you but I would like to get to know you better so can I give you my number?" Logan asked.

"Sure I would like to get to know you better to" Carlos said with a smile while he waited for Logan to give him his phone number.

When Logan handed him his number Carlos took it and walked away with a smile as well as did Logan.

_Bedtime_

Carlos felt it was not fair that Ms. Knight and his boyfriend Logan set up a bedtime for him while James and Kendall got to stay up all night on Saturday if they wanted to.

"Logie its not fair that I have a bedtime and James and Kendall don't have one" Carlos said to Logan as he was settling next to Carlos on their shared bed.

"Babe you are the baby of the group so you still have to have a bedtime" Logan said.

"Well I don't care I want to stay up all night with James and Kendall" he said.

Logan sighed annoyed.

"Okay I make you a promise if you go to sleep right now than next weekend I let you stay up with James and Kendall okay?"

"You promise?" Carlos asked.

"Yes baby now please go to sleep I am really want to get some rest" Logan said.

"Okay" Carlos said and gave Logan a good night kiss on the lips before falling asleep.

Logan just smiled at Carlos as he slept event though Logan knows next Saturday he is still going to force Carlos to go to bed on time.

_Cookies_

Logan was in the kitchen of his house with his parents and boyfriend Carlos baking cookies and making dinner.

When Logan was going to put the last batch of finished cookies next to the other ones that were already done he noticed that they were gone. He swears he put them on the counter next to the sink.

"What's wrong Logan?" his dad asked

"I don't know I think I am going crazy because I know I left the cookies that I made earlier right here on the counter" he said.

"Are you sure you left them there?" his mom asked him with a smile from the dinning table.

"Yeah I am sure" he said.

"Well I guess we have a cookie monster wondering around our house than" his dad said trying not to laugh because he knows Carlos took the cookies. Than Logan hear a small laugh from under the table.

"I guess you are right we do have a cookie monster on the lose" Logan said walking to the dinning table and looking under the table. "And I just caught him."

"Hey Logie."  
"Hey baby! So how were the chocolate chip cookies?" Logan asked when he saw Carlos mouth covered in chocolate.

"They were yummy. Could you make some more?!" Carlos said.

Logan and his parents started to laugh because they knew Carlos loved cookies and a lot of them.

"Sure" Logan said.


	2. Chapter 2

_D_

_Dad_

Logan was standing outside of Carlos house when Carlos dad pulled up to the drive way in his police car. Saying that Logan was nervous was an understatement he was beyond Mr. Garcia scares Logan especially since he is the towns sheriff and he is dating his son.

Logan has had talk to Mr.& Mrs. Garcia about dating Carlos in Mrs. Garcia was excited that her baby had his first boyfriend and started to plan their first date with Mrs. Mitchell over the phone.

In the other hand Sheriff Garcia was not to pleased on who Carlos boyfriend was because he had already heard that Logan was a cheater and was not happy about that. Mr. Garcia warned Logan that if he broke his baby heart that he was going to make sure that Logan won't ever be able to attend any med-school in the United States and it was not a threat it was a promise.

Mr. Garcia walked up to the porch where Logan was standing and had a huge smirk on his face and it seemed like he was going to say something but Carlos save the day before he did.

"Logie I am sorry that I took long I couldn't find any thing nice to where tonight. Hey dad!"

"Its okay baby anything you wear looks nice on you!" I said.

"Well you boys have fun tonight. And remember Logan my sons' curfew is at 1 am on Saturday's so I want him back at that time. Not one late nor one minute early! Got it?"

"Yes sir I make sure Carlos is walking through the door by 1."

With that Logan and Carlos went to Logan's car to enjoy the night together.

_E_

_Elementary _

Logan met Carlos in the fifth grade during recess when he saw Carlos sitting and crying on the bench by himself. Logan himself didn't have much friends he only had two Kendall and James but they were both younger than him and were in the third and fourth grade. So Logan decided it was a good time to make a friend in his grade.

So Logan walked up to the small boy to see what was wrong. When he got there he could hear little sniffles coming from the little boy so he started to hug him.

"Hey buddy what wrong why are you crying for?" he asked.

Carlos looked up at him and whipped the tears from his eyes. "Nobody wants to play with me because I am the new kid here" Carlos said through his teary eyes.

"Its okay buddy I'll play with you and be your friend to if you want?" Logan said.

With that Carlos had a big toothless smile on his face.  
"Really you play with me and be my friend too!"

"Yup. I am Logan by the way. What's your name?"

"Carlos!" he said.

"Well nice to met you Carlos."

And the with that both boys played basketball for the rest of recess even if they both were not good at it they both were happy the made a new friend.

_F__  
Friends_

When Logan and Carlos were in 7th grade their friend Kendall met his current and only boyfriend James in which they welcomed James with open arms as their new friend. So the following year in 8th grade Logan and Carlos were nervous to tell James and Kendall about their new found relationship together. They didn't know how they would take it even though Kendall and James were together for six months already.

Logan knew that Kendall knew a few secrets of his that he could of told James and he could tell Carlos and he would be upset with Logan.

So Logan wasn't to sure if he wanted to tell their friends about their relationship just quit yet maybe a couple of months/


End file.
